Lord of the Ninjas?
by Gotta-chan
Summary: The rookie 9 plus team Gai, Iruka, Kakashi, Gai, and The sand siblings get sucked into an alternate universe which just so happens to be The Lord of the Rings. Surprising right. Yeah I know. So what will These brave ninjas do? Who knows..........
1. Teme this is all your fault!

AN: do not own Naruto. 

Summary: The rookie 9 plus team Gai, Iruka, Kakashi, Gai, and The sand siblings get sucked into an alternate universe which just so happens to be The Lord of the Rings. Surprising right. Yeah I know. So what will These brave ninjas do? Who knows...

GottaLoveDogboiKiba: Heck yes!!! lets see what happens

Naruto: Lets hope Sasuke-teme dies.

Sasuke: Dobe if you know what's good for you you'll shut up.

GottaLoveDogboiKiba: Whoa is it me or is it hot in here.

Sasuke and Naruto: Shut up!!!!!

Chapter 1

Teme this is your fault!!!

It was a bright day in Kohona and The rookie 9 with team Gai, Kakashi, and Iruka decided to chill from the training for the day. They were currently at the waterfall near the forest of death, and while all the guys were busy dunking each other in the water or having a water fight (Naruto, Lee, Chouji, and Kiba) while the girls were on the beach getting a tan.

"Hey Kiba how about we get the shadow people (Sasuke, Shikimaru, Neji, Shino) over there to have some fun." Naruto whispered into Kiba's ear. The dog-nin nodded. They discussed their plans with Chouji and Lee. The group nodded before smirking evilly.

"I wonder what those idiots are planning, something stupid I suppose." Sasuke leaned back in the shade clearly not interested in what the four ninjas were doing. Shikimaru just shrugged along with Shino and Neji. Neither of them expected the huge splash of water from above. All four ninjas looked up to see a Blonde shadow-clone laughing in the tree. "He's so dead." Sasuke charged from the shadows followed by Neji and Shikimaru who was walking along with Shino.

Sasuke practically launched himself at Naruto, who dodged it because he was laughing so hard he fell down into the water. Sasuke took a handful of water and started to splash the group of teens and soon everyone except the girls were engaged in an extreme water battle. A harmless game of splashing turned into a mock battle with water jutsus and the teens had picked up an audience. The girls and sensei watched as the two groups battled it out, and occasionally got a mouthful of water.

"Hah! Teme you can't beat me that easily." Naruto used his hands and preformed a couple hand signs. A giant wall of water erupted in the lake. The apposing team looked at it in an omfg-are-you-fucking-serious-way. The wall folded over like a wave and crashed down upon the other team and with their luck the girls.

Squeals erupted among the beach followed by groans in the water. Naruto was laughing his butt off and thought he was going to die because the fact that Sasuke had looked scared for even a second sent him laughing non-stop. His laughing was cut short however when he saw the faces of four angry girls.

"Uuuuh S..Sakura-chan..I d..didn't mean itt...i.ii.ii.i Swear!!!" Before he could run four fists collided with his head and began the hit him over and over. By the time they were done Naruto had several lumps on his head. He whined while rubbing his head and Sasuke smirked.

"Serves you right Dobe, you got what you deserved."

"Teme!." Naruto turned his head away and noticed a blue glowing spot in the water. "Hey Teme what's that?"

"What's what?" Sasuke joined Naruto and looked to where he was pointing. "I don't know. Hey guys come over here we found something weird." In seconds the whole group was crowded around Sasuke. The blue spot started to glow and everyone started to back away slowly.

"Hey Teme is water supossed t..." He didn't get time to finish the rest of his sentence because the next thing they knew they were being sucked down into the glowing blue spot.

Meanwhile at the same time in Suna...

"Gaara why is there a big glowing blue spot in the sand." Temari asked with raised eyebrows. Gaara just stepped forward and looked closer. He didn't even flinch as his body was sucked into the blue tunnel, Temari grabbed onto her brother and naturally Kankoro grabbed onto Temari.

Elsewhere in the land of Mordor...

Eighteen bodies of people feel from the sky and fell smack dab into the rock. Well they were all cushioned by Naruto who smashed into the rock. A few 'Owws' and 'get off mes' later

The group looked around at their surroundings.

"Where the Hell are we." Naruto was the first to speak up. "And how is Gaara and them here?"

His question was answered by the snorts and nasty sounds of something behind the group. They turned their attention to pale deformed looking beast ( nahahah guess what they are!!!) With weird shaped weapons.

"Hello can you tell us where we are? Unless you don't know how to speak to us."

"ATTACK!!!!"

"AHH FUCK NAH'!!! EVERYBODY RUN!!!!" The group especially Naruto started hauling ass. He took the time though to look over at Sasuke to say.

"TEME this is all YOUR FAULT!!!!"


	2. To my readers!

Hello Readers, I know you are all fond of this story to have had reviewed and to have favorited it, if that's even a word, but none the less, for all the good reviews and stuff you have given me, I've decided to continue the story. I admit at first I had wanted to discontinue due to lack of motivation, but I feel the need to pick it back up now. As a heads up I'm going to rewrite the first chapter to this story it should be under the same title, It's going to be the same story line just a lot more detail put into the story. Well thanks for taking the time to read this and I'm sorry if you thought it was another chapter. I do hop to have the new story up soon!

Well Ja ne!

Gotta-chan


End file.
